Love in Close Quarters
by Ponella
Summary: It's business as usual in the Avengers Tower, until Thor appears with a strange box and claims it as a time machine. The Doctor, meanwhile, is captive on Asgard as he appears to have a strange illness, and what could Loki be plotting at his behest? Thor/Eleven themes throughout, possible hind-kicking to come, rating may be subject to change.


**A/N:** There's a monster at the end of this story… I hope, but it's dependable on who or what it is.

I'd like to start of by saying that this story (and the rather uncouth paring) walked into my head of its own volition and I hold it to no account as my own idea when its' various twists and turns wander as freely as a post-1986 Dalek. Oh, and before anyone deigns to bite my head off – I will ship this sudden crossover pairing 'til the end… or until the possible quirks of such a relationship become untenable.

Also, is Thor/Eleven shippable…? I know some people ship Eleven/Loki, but this is a total Thor/Eleven ship story – I've looked on the website, and this may be the first recorded Thor/Eleven fanfic! Let there be many more to come (and please be aware, I've never written Avengers fanfiction before and have only seen the movie once, but I'll try to keep everyone in character within the perimeters I've set for myself. First crossover in YEARS, too.)

**Chapter One – The Great Ship Insanity**

"Put him in with the crazy one! He'll need to be up bright and early for the Prince's interrogation tomorrow." the guard snickered, and with one fell toss his new temporary bunkmate had arrived. To the untrained eye, he looked dead to the world, and indeed, it was nearly so, but a twinge here and there indicated there was still life in this creature yet.

Not bothering to saunter up to him and leave his preferred bunk, Loki merely sat there and conducted an appraisal of the newcomer. Short and leans, certainly not meant for hard labour. His slanted features and appalling haircut showed he was a man around his own age, but a scholar of some sort. He would learn more when the man awoke, but for now he had no reason to suspect the man of being a threat. If anything, he looked quite out of place in a god's jail; he came off as more of a _Midgardian_, which let him to ponder why such a harmless man would be stuck with someone who had proven himself a notorious threat to many a Midgardian in his time as the God of Mischief.

He could have killed the man by now, but it would hardly work in his favour, and besides that, their cell was magic-proof for the most part and he didn't have his sceptre with him.

Oh, but the cogs in his mischievous mind were churning at full power, as was his sense of smell, and a bawdy smile passed his lips. So the little whatever-he-was had the unfortunate situation of being in heat; clearly not a Midgardian. It was only the women of Midgard who ovulated, and only once a month from what he'd been told. Theirs was quite a boring menstruation; there was a very small window for conception, and she didn't even try to eat or kill you afterwards.

Back to the matter at hand; the man's scent was produced to the point of just being on the edge of bearable, but Loki had no sexual interest in this man; in fact, his sudden interest mostly bordered on the scientific. When he wasn't playing the doting son or plotting the All-father's demise, the months and years before his incarceration beheld a small hobby of identifying species by certain characteristics – how else could he have located and identified the Chitauri in such a short time relative to Thor's allegiance with Midgard? – and he knew of only one higher humanoid species – besides the Asgardians and his own – where inter-sex types were more common than not.

_Time Lord. My brother shall get quite a kick out of this._

* * *

"Wonders never cease…" Bruce whispered.

"What is it this time?"

"Something big and… blue? Yeah, it just parked in our basement. Came out of nowhere, too."

"If it's just a blue SUV somebody teleported in, I'm gonna kick your ass."

"Duly noted." Bruce muttered, not looking up as Steve wandered past him on his way to the elevator. He didn't mention the thing's distinct shape (or the amount of time radiation it was giving off), but anyone could see it for themselves.

"Hey Jarvis! Is this thing showing any lifesigns or have I been assigned a bogus job?"

"_Not at all. This 'thing' has the appearance of a 1950's Police Box_."

Stopping short, Tony asked, "Is there something underneath that I should know about?" hearing the elevator _ding_, he walked out to find the disturbance, and an equally disturbing discovery

"Man of Iron!"

'_Oh no…_' Turning to face the Asgardian, Tony exclaimed, "Thor! What brings you to our mortal land?"

"I am here to pick up a craft that may have landed close to the tower. You haven't seen a blue box sitting anywhere around Manhattan, perchance?"

Scowling, Tony replied, "That piece of junk's yours?"

Looking behind himself, and as if just noticing the appearance of the strange box, he turned back and said, "Not mine; it belongs to someone I am meant to interrogate tomorrow. The creature was found in Midgard, and we assumed his transport would be here too; we weren't banking on it moving around."

"I can't even begin to question why his ship is disguised as a _1950's Police Box_, but how the hell did it get in my basement!?"

Looking back at the box again and tsking as if it had insulted him, he pointed behind himself and boomed, "It materialized."

"Like magic…?"

Thor shook his head, "This is a trick that lies outside the nine realms; in the hands of a species that was long thought extinct, I believe. If my suspicions are correct, this man is the last of a race even more powerful that the Asgardians, and he's been temporarily incarcerated for his own protection."

"Are you even gonna tell me what this guy supposedly is?"

A booming laugh, "He is no threat to Midgard; he's actually been visiting your planet for many years. He's more in touch with a place you call England, and calls himself a 'doctor of sorts'."

Smirking, Tony queried, "Like when Bruce calls himself a Doctor but he's really a grouchy green scientist?"

Thor shrugged, "More what your people would call a 'jack of all trades'. He has had some discomfort in recent days; we think maybe he is ill, so it is imperative that we have found his ship."

"You honestly think there'll be a cure inside this dinky thing?" Tony said, scrutinizing the box carefully and waiting for the heat-seeking missiles to announce themselves.

"As per his species' technology, it is bigger on the inside. For now, we can only assume that he has the only key, but once inside I'm sure the ship will direct us to what he needs. Unfortunately, I will need help transporting her to Asgard."

"Interdimensionally-transcendent tech? Cool. I'm guessing this guy's species is _really_ advanced."

Chuckling, Thor tapped the box and replied, "Time Lord. You tell me."

* * *

"If we're being called together, why hasn't director Fury been notified?" Steve asked, looking around the conference room.

"Beats me; last I saw of Tony, he was checking on a disturbance and ran into Thor."

"You'd be correct." they both revolved their chairs to see Tony walking into the room, closely followed by a serious-faced Thor.

"I hope whatever we've been called here for is worth our time." Natasha grumbled.

"It is something more powerful than even Asgard has faced."

"More powerful than the Tesseract?"

"And as we're assuming at this time, far more imperative to a life." bringing up some specs he'd hacked from the UNIT archives [like, 13 months ago], he continued, "A Type 40 TARDIS – that's _Time And Relative Dimension In Space_, guys – was recently found in our basement. We can only guess that since it is such a rare piece of alien technology, that it belongs to a certain alien Thor has in custody at this time."

"And until he wakes up, all we have to go on is that his species – of which he is the last of his kind – were the only ones capable of piloting such a craft."

Steve piped up, "So… a time-space ship? And a time-travelling alien who could be gravely ill and we have no way of helping him until we get into his ship?"

Steve, looking panicky [on the inside, of course], glanced at Thor, "Did we say he was ill?"

Steve shook his head, "we wouldn't be helping this guy otherwise."

"Once the ship is safely in Asgard, we can find out more from this man, but if that doesn't work we'll bring him and his craft here for further interrogation." Thor replied.

Bruce held up a hand for silence, and all Avengers turned their attention onto him, "Guys, shipping the ship's gonna have to wait; another lifesign has appeared in the tower, and it's most definitely _not_ human."

**A/N:** Who could it be? How has the TARDIS appeared in the Avengers Tower? Why is the Doctor in such peril? What the hell is up with his gender? When did this idea get so convoluted? Where is Loki going with his latest evil scheme? And that's the 5W's and 1H sorted…

So! My first time writing the Avengers. And don't worry, I'm sure Nick Fury will either come into it at some point or he's working on a very important case that totally has nothing to do with the Avengers or Asgard.

And on that ridiculous note! It's technically a bonfire weekend, but I've written this while watching Strictly and the fireworks seemed to have died down for now, but they're climax at around 9pm – it's so awesome that we always get the best view of them from our upstairs landing.

Who knows? If my writing juice continues to flow we may see the second chapter being posted on the actual bonfire night! And hopefully the next chapter will be a bit longer.


End file.
